three_percenter_airsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Percenter Airsoft Team Wiki
Welcome to the Three Percenter Airsoft Team Wiki We are the Three Percenters. We are a well trained Airsoft team that focuses on tactics and cooperation. 'Team Organization' Our team is squad based and will rarely go platoon sized unless we are in a Milsim match. A squad is made up of 9 men. These 9 men are split up into 2 fireteams. Each fireteam is comprised of 3 Riflemen and the Team Leader. The team would look like this: Squad Leader Fire Team One Leader (Callsign) *Rifleman *Rifleman *Rifleman Fire Team Two Leader (Callsign) *Rifleman *Rifleman *Rifleman The Squad Leader (1st Lieutenant or higher) is the overrall commander of the squad. He gives orders to the fireteam leaders in order to move them strategically on the battlefield eventually reaching victory. The Squad Leader and the Fireteam Leaders will be on a comm system so that the Squad Leader may issue orders directly to the Fireteam Leaders so that he may utilize them and their men. The Fireteam Leader (Sergeant) is the leader of his small unit who takes orders from the Squad Leader and uses his men to fulfill the commands of the Squad Leader. The Riflemen (Corporal or Private) are low ranked units but are essential to reach victory. Ranks Pvt. (Private) Cpl. (Corporal) Sgt. (Sergeant) SgtMaj. (Sergeant Major) WO (Warrant Officer) 2ndLt. (Second Lieutenant) 1stLt. (First Lieutenant) Cpt. (Captain) Maj. (Major) Col. (Colonel) Special Teams Sniper- Sniper teams are always made up of two men, the Sniper and the Spotter. Both men have to be efficient in using a sniper rifle as well as stealth and reconaissance. Grenadier- ''The Grenadier is specializes in taking out large groups of enemies from a distance. Grenadiers use grenades, M203 grenade launchers, rocket launchers and mortars. ''Medic- ''Medics are outfitted with the same setup as a standard rifleman but are responsible for reviving downed teammates. ''Support Gunner- ''Support Gunners are responsible for suppresing the enemy. They usually carry LMGs or a rifle with a high rate of fire. 'Movement' Now that I have shown the elements of the team, you will learn how to move with the team on the battlefield. When on the field there are different formations used to travel in order to ensure safety of teammates. The 2 main formations are the File and Wedge. These fromations need to be mastered in order to show their full effect. The File is when your fireteamwill move into a single file line. It provides good flank security but is weak in the front and rear. The Wedge is when your fireteam forms into a upside down V shape. The Wedge gives you great front and flank security but is limited on rear security. The biggest thing for the team is getting into formation and doing so in a timely fashion. Squad Attacking/Fireteam Attacking When contact is made with an enemy, by order of the CO (Commanding Officer) one detachment will supress the enemy while the other detachment flanks either right or left. When contact is made with only one fireteam the fireteam will break into 2 man units. One unit supresses while the other unit flanks either left or right. For both situations when you have one unit supress while the other flanks it makes an "L" shape of fire towards the enemy which causes them to be overwhelmed. 'Hostile Territory' When in hostile territory anything can happen. If you are only with a fireteam and you need to make a stop, create a diamond and be sure to have 360 degree cover. When with a squad be sure to create a circle with soldiers facing out creating 360 degree cover while the Squad leader and Fireteam leaders are in the middle. 'CQB (Close Quarter Combat)''' When in battle depending on the field, you may have to transition into an urban setting such as a building, house, etc. Inside of these structures may be rooms full of enemies. These rooms have a way of being cleared. A fireteam will usually be used to clear a room. Before you clear a room you must "Stack Up" there are 2 common ways to stack up. Either 4 men can be lined up on one side of the door or 2 men can be on each side of the door. Wehn you enter a room the first man will enter right, then the second will enter left, the third and fourth will enter straight ahead. When doing this you must be very close to each other so that the enemy does not have time to think. When the room is cleared everyone must yell clear. If it is not clear then point out something that is apparent or does not seem right. Great tools for clearing rooms are frag grenades and flashbangs. Tumblr mf3y8zYd1h1rgj5rjo1 500.gif Bf3-soldier.jpg Field3l.jpg Bf301.jpg Battlefield-3-bf3-achievements-news.jpg BF3-soldiers-lg.jpg Bf3 campaign 4.jpg Category:Browse